peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Open Up
here we are I have people emailing me asking what is supposed to be going on at the peace wiki? There are links galore, but there is little or nothing when they click on them. There is a content gap. They also say that every time they come back it seems to be even more confused. On this page again, there is a big description on the main page, but when I got here there's only three words. It took me three weeks to write the poems on the Steve Toth page, but it takes a reader about ten minutes to read them. This is the ratio of work to consumption. The image of the elements is a good one. In the human body the shell part is mostly the element of earth. That's what we have here a mostly empty shell. Now we want to move on the the element water. In the human body most of the content is water. If we're going to fill the wiki with enough content to make it worthwhile for people to visit, it's going to take time & a lot of work. Steve no kidding! ;) some of us have been busy creating the context ... building the infrastructure ... constructing the vessel ... providing the space. doing the wiring and the plumbing ... hooking up the power and lights ... stoking the furnace ... getting the water turned on. so ... where are the tenets? steve's moved into his room ... raymond is living in the attic ... yosy is in the front porch hammock preparing a chilloom ... joyce is in the kitchen making soup ... lob's steamin' seafood and making tea. i see V painting the hall ... and lynn putting chlorine in the swimming pool ... ernst is feeding the dogs ... and peter is playing with IT. ;) :Desi's in the factory :she ain't got no shoes :Zen's in the alley :he's lookin' for clues :I'm in the street :with the "where is everybody?" blues. "There are links galore, but there is little or nothing when they click on them." then they need to get off their butts and move some furniture in! hang a few pictures on the wall ... put some books on the shelf. build a shelf to put books on! this is about participating ... not some carnival freak or dog and pony show. those not willing to participate are in the wrong place. if people want to be spectators ... they should go back home and turn on the boob tube. watch reruns of Love Boat or something. "purple haze ... all in my brain" participate. if you don't know how ... learn! ask. if you don't know how to ask ... well then ... learn how to ask how to ask. :Love ... :is a function of communication. :Health ... :is a function of participation. :Self Expression ... :is a function of responsibility. -ts- 20:26, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) People are bred to be consumers. Does it occur to them they can create, manufacture and provide Peace? Or are they some kind of Peace cuckoos? More peace - somebody please provide? :-) There is little content because we are not even two months old. We are wiki virgins - babas. We can grow and we wish you gentle reader to unconfuse us, to offer up to us and provide with us, to give instead of taking. In peace this can be done. You expect us to do it for you? You expect Peace to just arrive by magick? What kind of cuckoo are you? You are the kind of cuckoo welcome here. Welcome to change from Peaceful intender to Peace Activater. no kidding! ;) Ten minutes of provision also involved learning how to edit. Overcoming and entering a new medium. It is a foundation from which more will result. We need everyones help and in all humility we are cuckoo enough to know it will lead to more peace . . . some of us have been busy creating the context ... Lobster LOL Everybody laugh at themself Well peace probably won't come to me by just looking at some pictures & reading a few poems, but it's worth a try. I've been working all day & my brain is tired. I'm lucky I could find my way home. Yes you say you need my help, but I don't believe it. Sure when you learn something new it gives you more power in your life, but what if I take a chance & make a comment & then when I go back later, everyone will be making fun of what I did. All you people know what you're doing & you're just waiting for a beginner like me to try so you can feel superior. I get humiliated every day trying to make a living & take care of business. I don't need any more of it on my own time. I would like to learn about wikis & such if it's fun or interesting or would take my mind away from my routine. But I'm not sure if I trust you guys. You might just be setting me up like a practical joke or something. Steve (darn! he's on to us lob! i told you he wouldn't fall for it! sheila probably tipped him off!) ;) seriously tho steve. the only way this place won't happen is if people don't care enough to participate and lend a hand. you know ... own it. kinda, sorta like life., eh? -ts- Everybody laugh at Steve Toth. He says we do not need his help. Pah! If it was not for Steve there would be no wiki - it was his instigation . . . his inspiration to start the Peace wiki {Cheering from the Astral Dolphins, rainbows and bells ringing . . .} He does not trust us? Shucks the first part of Peace is trust. I trust everyone to do what is possible, when people contribute, we all love when this happens. I trust myself to cause as much mayhem as inhumanely possible and I trust you Steve to do what you feel is fun. You HAVE learnt wikis a bit - we all start by a bit. ts has been helping you out - so you can trust him for help. Let me tell you some more about trust. I am writing this because I trust KnowMystery who sent me Fedora Linux and this is on a 6 Gig hard drive and working well. Now I will let you into a little secret ts and KnowMystery are both kind and good people and yet they have difficulties getting on. I am lucky because I get on with everyone equally badly :-) Now playing with the elemental forces is the highest form of transformation. Each is very powerful. You have been honest in saying you feel we may be setting you up. We are. Set you up, knock you down. Knock you down build you up. I am sure you would do nothing less for us. :-) Let me tell you another story. When we had our first try at wikis, we went to the biggest and best - wikipedia. The plan was to create a page for tmxxine. Of course we wanted to create an entry for a future phenomena. Did that go well with librarian mentality? Of course not and we were eventaully removed. We took a risk AND learnt a lot. The info on the page that people contributed was eventually turned into a web site, so nothing was lost - just transformed. Now wikicities, where we are, makes it quite clear that it will be working towards advertising. We are taking a risk. We know very little about them. They have been kind. Tmxxine has its own little corner and everyone laughs at mad cructaceans trying to create time machines out of nowhere . . . I suggest you trust us Steve. Trust us to make you look as foolish as we are. Trust us to blow away all your fine efforts like sand in the wind . . . {make copies} Trust us to do our best but not to be attached to the result. You will find a sense of peace amongst the turmoil. Everyone will gain. Trust me - I am a cructacean. Live in Peace 10:39, 12 Jan 2005 (PST)~ Notwithstanding anything people have said above, i think there needs to be more focus and less attempts to people please... and those of you who are doing that, you know who you are. that you, joyce? why not be clear about what you are trying to say? ... rather than just insinuate? this is, after all, the Open Up page. say what you mean ... mean what you say. yeah. i forgot. those pesky others. who let them in here? who cares about them? must have lost my head.-ts- 13:55, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) : As we all know we only have to be in peace with those and that which we like? Right? Those and that which causes anger and rejection is the fault of the cause? Right? So peace is not about learning and finding out about conflict, it is just about avoidance and rejection? : Perhaps. : In Hindu tantra the very strengths and intensities of feeling become fuel for Peace. When you are as deluded and clouded as me, it becomes clear that everyone else and everything else needs to change. Nurse - my injection - reality seems to be arriving . . . Lobster ###### @]>->-->--- (we?)people who are AWARE of the bigger picture - the "overall process" have a responsibility to maintain their light, no matter what, for the sake of people who are SO badly off they have no food, no homes, and their relatives and friends are being murdered in cold blood daily. when we cannot GET IT - and none of us can or DO all the time - (least of all myself) then - genuflect! ON your knees! Petition the gods with prayer! meditate! if we must have EGO - then let it be that of the insurmountable LIGHT workers? it's just a switch of the dial... blessed be!_vc METAPHYSICAL PRAYER May the Power of the One Life pour through the group of all true servers. May the Love of the One Soul characterize the lives of all who seek to aid the Great Ones. May we fulfill our part in the One Work through self-forgetfulness, harmlessness, and right speech. World Servers Mantram I like this open up page. I don't think that avoidance works very well in real life because life has a way of breaking through all our barriers. I've always thought that the only way out is through. But I grew up in a family where everyone was trying to be baby of the family & also with manic-depressive personalities & so I'm used to a lot of craziness. And being a child, I knew that I was going to be living there for a while & I would just have to deal with things as they were not as I would have liked them to be. When it comes to conflicts I like to just keep going at it until everyone involved is exhausted. And then as we're panting for breath & trying to regain the ability to get up, maybe we'll develop so mutual respect. And if we don't then we can go another round & another until we do. Steve